


Spitfire

by PsychoFlare



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Child Neglect, Depression, Emotionally Numb Reader, Everyone Gets Bullied A Little, Past Child Abuse, Reader Has Anger Issues, Reader Is Kind Of A Beast Tamer?, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoFlare/pseuds/PsychoFlare
Summary: (Lowkey Reader/Everyone but it's not the main focus. Mostly platonic, maybe small crushes. Gender neutral reader, with extra ".5" chapters for gender specific shenanigans.)Who even knew if you would survive long enough to make it back home? Who the hell cared? Why be nice to people who kept taking advantage of you? If this hellscape was gonna keep putting you in life-threatening scenarios, then it had best be ready to take what you had been holding back for so long.
Relationships: Everyone & Reader
Kudos: 6





	Spitfire

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Emotional manipulation, gaslighting, child neglect, starvation, suicidal idolization, severely self-deprecating thoughts, self-victim-blaming, and similar concepts. 
> 
> Read at your own risk.

**"For me. For them. For you."**

_What?_

_"_ **We are running out of time."**

_Who's voice is that? Where am I?_

**"No matter what..."**

_Carriage. Monster._

**"Never let go of that hand."**

Fire. Fire, burning across their vision. Filling their lungs with smoke, scorching their skin, staining blue, blue, _blue across their vision_ -

And falling. Pain, aching across their limbs as they land on...a floor that was certainly not their own.

The blue. The _blue heat_ stood in front of them. A cat? Raccoon? What was it...saying? Talking? Oh.

Oh god. They're either asleep, or that fall was _so much worse_ than they thought it would be.

"Hey! Human! Listen when your superiors are talking to you!" The cat-coon glowered. "I _told_ you to hand over those robes, or I'll roast ya!" It huffed, the flames decorating its ears expanding as it exhaled.

Ha. Hahaha. No. Dream or no dream, they were not taking orders from some talking cat. Especially not with that attitude. "...I'm not doing this today. I'm out." Time to see if the rest of the world was as wild as this. Or maybe they'd just pass out as soon as they left this...room with floating coffins. Were they in one of those? Huh. Another reason to pray that this was just a weird dream. But the ache from where they landed felt pretty damn real...

Still not doing this. It was a dream. Their brain was just fucked up enough to give them real pain. That was the answer.

The maybe-cat bristled once again at their blatant dismissal, eyes widening in disbelief as the human casually strolled past them. "Wha-? Hey! Don't just ignore me! I need those!" The human's steps didn't falter, leading the cat to puff its chest out. "Fine! Then I'll just take 'em!" It scampered after them, inhaling before sending a burst of blue flames hurdling in their direction.

In their infinite, wisdom, the human turned their head over their shoulder, moving to swat the fire ball away from them. Only to nearly shriek at the sudden sensation of _agony_ that now assaulted their right hand. Instincts led them to clutch their hand close to their chest, tears building up in their eyes as the contact only worsened the pain.

Once again, the cat's eyes got wider as it gaped at the now scorched skin. "How the-!?" His fire wasn't supposed to be _that_ hot? He had burned people before! It hadn't ever caused an injury that bad! Just how weak was this human's magic resistance? And with it being that bad, how on earth had they been chosen for Night Raven College, especially when the carriage never came for him!?

"What the absolute _fuck_ is wrong with you!? What kind of jackass just breathes _fire_ at somebody!?" Okay, so this was definitely not a dream. We would have to deal with that fact later. For now, the priority seemed to be getting away from the maniac in front of them.

"You shouldn't have taken it if you're that weak! Ugh. Just...just gimme the robes already!" Oh, they were gonna give him _something_ alright.

Rather than the heap of cloth he had been expecting, the cat let out a yelp as a foot slammed into his tiny body, sending him sprawled across the floor a few feet from where he had started. By the time he had gathered his bearings, the human had disappeared. He growled, frustration spreading across his body as he glanced at the other coffins still decorating the room.

He could just pop open another one...but there was no way he was gonna let that human get away with kicking him like that! Nobody ignores The Great Grim! Maybe the sight of their burned hand had been unpleasant to see, but it leave behind a rather recognizable smell...

* * *

"Motherfucking stupid cat...what the actual _fuck_ is going on?" Meanwhile, the human in question was about five minutes from bawling their eyes out. The pain in their hand was one thing, but they had absolutely no idea where they were. What was this hall?

Had they been kidnapped by some sort of cult? That would explain the weird robes. The coffins were probably held up by strings for aesthetic reasons. And the talking cat...no, this still had to be a dream. No cult, no coffins, no robes, no cat. A dream. They'd wake up any minute now.

Or maybe they wouldn't. Maybe they had been kidnapped. It wasn't like anybody would miss them.

It might actually be better if this were real, and they _did_ die here. Even if nobody cared, they wouldn't put it past _him_ to put out some sort of search notice for them. What better way to gain the attention he so frequently craved than to bemoan about his missing child?

If they were gonna die, there's no way in hell it'd be to that stupid cat. The thing couldn't even do them the favor of making that fireball big enough to roast them alive. Instead it turned their hand into a barbeque. Ugh, _so_ not appetizing. They wouldn't be able to even look at cooked meats for _at least_ a week.

First priority should be to find some place to get this thing looked at. Or just a better place to die. God knows this kind of hospital bill would lead _him_ to blather on about how much he did for them. And they couldn't exactly afford it on their own.

"Ya-ha! Thought you could outrun my nose, did ya?" Oh jesus fucking son of a bitch. Somebody wanted to get punted again, did he?

Their eye twitched as they turned to face the cat, not ready to make the same blunder as last time. "Oh, great. This again."

The cat puffed up in self importance, crossing his arms(?) over his chest. "That's right! Nobody escapes The Great Grim! Now hand over those robes before I totally roast you!" Hadn't he said something like that before? Did he not have anything else in that little peabrain of his?

The human tilted their head to the side as though they were considering it, keeping their eyes locked on...Grim, they supposed, with a dull stare. "Go for it, little shitstain. Use enough fire this time."

It was clear that Grim hadn't quite expected that answer, judging by the double take he did. "What? Uh...are- are you sure? Cuz I could totally do it! One breath from me and you're a fried human! I'll really, really do it!"

That was a weird way to say that he was hesitant to kill somebody. Oh well. Not the ideal way to go, but the pain wouldn't last for too long, right? At least it was a way _to_ go. "Yeah, that's fine. You might singe the robes, though. I don't think I'm wearing anything under them, so I'm not taking them off."

Grim continued to hesitate, ears twitching wildly as his eyes darted from their face to the robes. Well...he had come this far! And if he went back for another set, he'd be even later than he already was! If this human was going to treat him like some mild inconvenience, then it was their own fault! So even if...even if they didn't survive, this was all for his dream! "F-fine then! You asked for it! Hnga-"

Before the fire had a chance to escape Grim's mouth, however, a snapping sound echoed off the walls as something was suddenly wrapped tightly around him. "Ow! What the heck? What are these ropes!?"

"These aren't any old ropes! This is my Lash of Love!" Okay. FBI, open up. It was even worse, considering who it came from. A man in the most ridiculous getup they'd ever seen in their life, complete with a top hat and a bird-shaped mask. This was absolutely a cult. The bird man turned to look at them, his eyes narrowing as he took in their figure. "There you are! Just what do you think you're doing all the way here instead of at the ceremony? And with such an out of control familiar! If you're going to bring it, you need to teach it how to behave!"

"Famili-what now-"

"Lemme go! I'm not their freaking familiar!" The cat - Grim - complained, struggling in vain against his bindings.

The stranger simply huffed, lifting Grim by the scruff of his neck. "All rowdy familiars say that. Now, come along. We mustn't keep the ceremony going any longer than it already has."

Ceremony. What were they, some sort of human sacrifice? "I really don't think-" And he was already walking. Another great listener, lovely. They were still alive...though they weren't sure if that was a pro or a con, at this point. They grimaced as they started taking hesitant steps after him. Eh, they'd rather be dead than confused.

"So, where are we exactly? Anywhere I can deal with the most painful burn I've ever experienced in my life?" They raised an eyebrow, gesturing with their good hand at their...not so good one. The man stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to stare at them confusedly.

Then he shook it off. "Ah. You must be disoriented from the effects of the Gate. No wonder your injury is so extreme. Your magic resistance must be shaken up with your memories. Unusual, but not unheard of. You can get treated after the ceremony. Just ask your dorm leader."

Alright, there were about a million things wrong with that answer. Gate? _Magic resistance?_ Forget cult, they had been kidnapped by a bunch of maniacs.

Really, being a human sacrifice just might be their best option...

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be very infrequent.


End file.
